1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to color changing and more specifically to a chemically treated biodegradable material having an image impregnated therein that is only viewable by absorption of uric acid. The image produced on the biodegradable material reacting with urine to become visible is designed to encourage infants to use the potty when having to urinate.
The invention when reacting to water alone reveals a dark outline or sketch of the actual image. This way the child is still encouraged to make the effort to get to the potty. Only when uric acid or urine is detected by the invention will bright and vibrant colors be revealed giving the potty training tot an even greater surprise and even bigger reason for wanting to see the images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toddler potty training devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 456,047 issued to Meyer on Jul. 14, 1891.
Another patent was issued to Guthmann on Aug. 29, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,372. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,104 was issued to Fraik, et al., on Apr. 3, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 17, 1973 to Duskin as U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,672.
Another patent was issued to Sokol et al., on Feb. 12, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,431. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,203 was issued to Schaefer et al on Dec. 23, 1986. Another was issued to Walker, Jr. et al., on Nov. 15, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,876 and still yet another was issued on May 21, 1991 to Cellists as U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,226.
Another patent was issued to Kawashima on Jun. 1, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,956. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,627 was issued to Hire et al on May 10, 1994. Another was issued to Miller et al., on Apr. 2, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,665
The process for producing lines, words, and figures on paper or any other suitable material, which consists in drawing, writing, or printing them with solutions of phenolphthalein, coroline, or any other indicator of alkaline reaction and subsequently subjecting the same to the reaction of an alkali to develop the lines m words, or figures, substantially as described.
A sympathetic ink, normally invisible when applies to dry paper of sized or unsized type but adapted to be made visible when the paper is wetted, said ink comprising a material affecting the water permeability of the paper, and a solvent therefor having a vapor pressure between approximately 0.1 and 7.5 millimeters of material constituting on the order of 0.25% to 5% of the
The discolored paper-based feedback systems employ thermograph processes which transfer a pattern of vaporized reactant material selected from the group consisting of: dithooxamide, the N,N-distributed derivatives of dithooxamide, and iron-complexing compound having a benzene ring and at least two hydroxyl groups substituted in adjacent positions on said ring to treated or untreated paper-like receptor sheet to form a storable latent image, i.e. a hidden entry, on the sheet. The latent image can be developed weeks or months later with a coreactant salt.
Colorless painting apparatus having chemically treated sheets which are provided with a color forming reactant, and a supply of colorless paints each of which chemically reacts with the absorbent color forming reactant of each treated sheet for imparting different colored illustrations upon the sheet.
This invention relates to alkali developable, paper-based systems printed with invisible phenolphthalein inks and made reusable through many development cycles by employing critical concentrations of dye reactants in conjunction with a paper having a defined water soluble acidity-alkalinity.
A sharp imaging, non-smearing system for latent imaging and subsequent visual development of printed text or the like is provided which can be used on a variety of substrates (e.g., paper, metal, cloth, synthetic resins) and is extremely stable and easy to use. The system involves first imaging a substrate with an invisible ink containing a dissociable transition metal salt such as CuSO.sub.4, with subsequent application of a liquid developer containing a solubilized color precursor such as thiooxalic amide which complexes with dissociated transition metal ion to give a sharp, virtually instantaneously developing, long lasting color. Depending upon the metal salt selected, different colors can be obtained upon development. The system of the invention can be used in a variety of contexts, such as in self-testing materials or novelty items.
A sharp imaging, non-smearing system for latent imaging and subsequent visual development of printed text or the like is provided which can be used on a variety of substrates (e.g. paper, metal, cloth, synthetic resins) and is extremely stable and easy to use. The system involves first imaging a substrate with an invisible non-blurring, non-sublimating ink containing a dissociable nickel salt such as NiSo.sub.4, with subsequent application of a liquid developer containing a dispersed color precursor such as dimethylglyoxime which reacts with nickel ion to give a sharp, long lasting red color. The developer preferably includes an accelerator such as NaOH for accelerating the above reaction so as to make it virtually instantaneous. The system of the present invention can be used in a variety of contexts, such as in self-testing materials or novelty items.
Disclosed is a system for developing latent images on alkali-based or acid-based paper stock which has been marked with a water-soluble oxidizing agent to form a concealed image. In the system, a marking composition is applied to said paper stock which comprises (a) A water-soluble iodide, (b) Acetic acid, (c) A water-soluble reducing agent, and (d) Water. Preferably, the reducing agent is ascorbic acid and preferably the marking composition also comprises a water-soluble dye.
In the color changing print of this invention, plural areas are printed by using plural types of color changing inks which develop into different colors from the substantially invisible colorless state by reaction with a color changing agent. By the emergence of print from colorlessness and by giving changes in the appearing colors, unexpectedness and entertainingness are provided so that an attractive education may be realized.
A method for locally enhancing the contrast of a yellow image, which method comprises providing a yellow image on a white background, said images comprising yellow areas and white areas, said yellow areas and white areas exhibiting pH levels which differ by at least 0.5 in an aqueous environment, applying too at least a portion of a said yellow image a solution of a pH color changing dye which will change color to a color other than yellow when coated on one of said yellow areas or white areas and not change color when coated on the other of said yellow areas or white areas, thereby forming a colored image duplicating the yellow image in areas where the solution has been applied, said colored image having a visually better contrast than said a yellow image.
A coloring system is provided in which an undercolor composition is applied to a substrate to thereby leave a colorless mark. The undercolor composition is then written over with an overcolor composition, thereby causing the undercolor mark to become colored. The overcolor composition may itself contain a colorant. In one embodiment, the color-changing effects are accomplished by employing a dye that is colorless in the presence of high pH and/or a reducing agent, but that becomes colored as the pH is lowered, as the undercolor colorant. In a second embodiment, the color-changing effects are accomplished by employing a dye that is colorless at low pH, but that becomes colored as the pH is raised, as the undercolor colorant.
While these chemical treatments may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a chemically treated biodegradable material having an image impregnated therein that is only viewable by absorption of uric acid. A mature image is produced on the biodegradable material by reaction with urine to become visible and is designed to encourage infants to use the potty when having to urinate. The present invention reveals a dark outline or sketch of the actual image when reacting to water only. This way the child is still encouraged to make the effort to get to the potty. However, only when uric acid or urine is detected by the present invention will bright and vibrant colors be revealed giving the potty training tot an even greater surprise and even greater reason for wanting to see the images which form when he potties.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an aid for toilet training infants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet training aid requiring the infant to urinate to activate the aid to its full potential.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet training aid whose reward like qualities are controlled by the infant.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a behavioral modification stimulus that will encourage the infant to repeat the act through positive reinforcement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positive reinforcement stimulus for infant urination comprised of a biodegradable material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a positive reinforcement stimulus device comprised of a biodegradable material having an image imprinted thereon, along with colored dyes reactive to only uric acids or urine.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a positive reinforcement stimulus device comprised of a biodegradable material having an image imprinted thereon that is not viewable until acted upon by a catalyst such as water. Water, as a reactant will give the invention its basic outline of a character or image making up a black and white or black and clear image in the toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positive reinforcement stimulus device comprised of a biodegradable material having an image that requires a catalyst in the form of uric acid to view the image fully and vividly colored-in right before their eyes requiring a colored dye or dyes reactive only to uric acid or urine.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a chemically treated biodegradable material having an image impregnated therein that is only viewable when the material is placed in water in a toilet bowl after the child says he or she does not want to urinate. By absorption of an acid base substance such as urine the basic outline of the image will begin to reveal vibrant colors and additional details. The child is encouraged to urinate into a toilet or potty trainer whereupon the caregiver drops the biodegradable material having the invisible image therein whereby said outline of image will become viewable to the child once wet and if the child has urinated. The real reward to child is when vibrant colors fill the outlined image. The object of the invention being to encourage the child to use the toilet whether successfully urinating or not. The child still sees toilet training as something of a reward as opposed to disappointment when failing to actually urinate.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.